


Language

by MeikoKuran999



Series: Magi - Family Moments [8]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9340328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeikoKuran999/pseuds/MeikoKuran999
Summary: Aladdin swears at the maid, and Sheba is fuming. Request: Dark Elpis from Fanfiction





	

**Prompt 8: Language**

Sheba wasn't one who hit people easily, but at this exact moment, she was ready to smack Solomon right across the face after hearing a taboo word in her mind come from Aladdin's 4-year-old mouth. She was the least to say pissed off when Aladdin had called their wonderful maid a bitch. She had gotten angry and told Aladdin to never mention that word again, but she knew as a 4-year-old that he didn't even understand what the word meant. So she wasn't too hard on him.

Even with that said. Solomon was a grown ass man that she had already warned about the way he speaks around their child. He wasn't one for swearing too often, but if he was surprised or suddenly hurt like most the words would just slip out. The only problem with this was that Solomon was the only thing Aladdin paid attention too, and at the young curious age of 4, he was ready to copy Solomon word for word. So when Solomon swore in most cases Aladdin would copy his dad whether he knew what the word meant or not, and usually it was the second.

She carried Aladdin down the hallway as she walked quickly and gracefully. The room where she knew that the meeting was in. It would be over in just a few minutes, and when it finally was over Solomon would be wishing that it wasn't. She stood in the hallway and waited for the meeting to come to an end. She smiled as she saw Ugo walk out of the room, "Ugo can you take Aladdin for me."

Ugo smiled slightly nervous by the face she was making. As the child's godfather, he was always happy to take him off of Sheba and Solomon's hands. Honestly, Sheba didn't trust many others with her child the way she trusted Ugo. The only people she trusts as much as Ugo were Solomon and Arba. Sheba smiled as Ugo walked off with Aladdin. She entered the room after everyone else had left. She opened the door to see Solomon reading some papers. He looked up with a smile when he saw Sheba, but that smile faded quickly when he saw the look on her face.

He was sure he was going to die when he saw the look on Sheba's face. He stood from his spot quickly heading over to her, "What's wrong?"

Sheba glared into his eyes. Solomon would have sworn her bright pink hair was fire when he looked at her she was just that mad, "Our son swore at the maid today. Would you mind telling me where he heard the work bitch?"

Solomon gulped as he remembered back to yesterday when he accidentally hurt himself and swore in front of Aladdin. He gulped scared, "I'm sorry honey."


End file.
